


Trick or Treat

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [12]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Toronto Maple Leafs, deaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: John Tavares wasn’t expecting this on Halloween.





	Trick or Treat

“Who’s the kid?” John Tavares asked.

Auston rubbed his face looking exasperated.

“I’ll give you two guesses,” Kadri said.

“Johnny!” The kid, who looked like he was about eight, exclaimed flinging himself a John, hugging him tightly and blinking up at him with the brightest blue eyes that he would recognize anywhere.

“Mitch?” John asked even if it wasn’t really a question. “Why are you a kid? Is everything alright?”

“He’s fine,” Freddie spoke up.

“He’s like eight. He’s not normally eight.” John protested.

“You haven’t been here on Halloween,” Auston answered.

“Freaked me out last year too,” Marleau spoke up.

“Matty’s being a grump. Will you take me trick or treating?” Mitch asked.

“Oh ummm,” John said. “Wait. Every Halloween? You become a kid just so you can go trick or treating?”

“Bingo,” Kadri answered.

John rubbed his face, of course he had. He then realized that Mitch was still staring at him waiting for answer. And really he couldn’t let the kid down. “Sure. You have a costume?”

Mitch let out a whoop and rushed away. John assumed to get his costume.

In the mean time he headed over to where Auston was sitting.

“He’ll turn back tomorrow right?”

Auston nodded.

“I’ll drive him home tomorrow?”

Auston nodded again.

John wanted to say something else but then Mitch ran back in then dressed in a Spider-Man costume.

“Ready?” John asked.

Mitch nodded but then looked hesitant. “Come with us?” He suddenly asked Auston.

Auston looked surprised.

Looking from John to Mitch.

“Well...”

“Please Matty!”

“I guess if JT is okay with it,” Auston said.

“What you think I want to take care of all of this by myself?” John asked.

A smile snuck its way into Auston’s face. “Well all right then. Only to save you from Mitch,”

Mitch let out another whoop and headed for the door the other two close behind.


End file.
